neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
Satinel
Satinel '(full name: ''Sati de Satinel) is currently the Vice-Captain of the First Division in the Gotei 13. She is a fan of the Living World in general ranging from clothes, books till food. She loves to have fun and is often seen around other people. She is very loyal to her Captain Lady Nimbus and believes she's an excellent Captain Commander albeit a bit mischievous at times. Appearance Satinel is an average height Vice-Captain of 170 cm. She's a little taller than her Captain which she sometimes uses to her advantage. Her physical appearance is that of a woman in her early to mid twenties, though her real age is of course older it's a mystery to how old she truly is. She wears the standard standard shinigami outfit but does show a modest cleavage since it's very difficult for her to find an outfit that fits her perfectly due to her large breasts and curvy figure. She further loves to compliment her appearance with jewelry and a touch of make-up from the Living World, believing in the principle that a woman should always look her best. She has long straight golden blonde hair that reaches to the middle of her back. She prefers to keep it loose but sometimes she tries out some different styles depending on her mood. Her eyes are a dark blue but glow light blue if she lets her reiatsu flow freely. Personality Sweet with a wink is a good description of her personality. She's usually sweet and polite to everyone she meets albeit a bit shy and seemingly cold at first. She first tries to determine who she's dealing with and if she deems a person trustworthy she'll let her true personality show which can be a little mischievous. She's very diligent when it comes to being a shinigami and Vice-Captain of the First Division. She trains a lot so she can keep up with her Captain Lady Nimbus if she should require her aid in battle. Relationships '''Kurorai Her lovely daughter whom she gave birth to when she was still very young. The father remains a mystery even to this day. She loves her daughter very much and is very happy that she found happiness with Lyceus whom she prefers to call Zero. She is not afraid to scold her daughter if needed, but usually she likes to spoil her and help her train to become strong and independent. Lyceus ' Satinels considers Lyceus to be a good friend and prefers to call him "Zero". She's also happy that he's engaged to her daughter Kurorai and hopes the two will be happy for as long as they both shall live. 'Lady Nimbus ' The Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 and her captain at the 1st division. When her captain changed sexes she was very surprised to say the least, but Satinel still feels she's a kickass and slightly naughty captain and loyal friend whom she'll continue to serve for a long time to come. 'Soulie ' Satinel's twinnie and fellow supernatural gif spammer. Mischief is what binds them together and they get along great. 'Shnookie ' Her lovely sister, good friend and partner in crime when it comes to driving the boys in the Gotei 13 crazy. 'TheLevinsnake ' A good friend who shares a similar taste in music and whom she prefers to call "Levin". He always manages to make her laugh about silly things. 'CocoLily ' Lily is a good friend with great taste in food and always listens to her and offers her some comfort (food) when she needs it the most. 'DarkSoulist ' Satinel's current boyfriend, whom she fell for while still being married to Tleilaxu. Their relationship is a bit unstable at times due to Satinel being popular with certain Gotei members and because Dark has had a little fun on the side with laundry- and other women of questionable nature. Satinel prefers to call him "Dark". 'Aizen7 ' A friend with whom she has a bit of a love/hate relationship with due to him always making her question Dark's loyalty to her. 'HolyDestroyer Satinel's lovely younger sister who attracted the attention from her Captain Lady Nimbus. She likes her sense of humor and no nonsense policy. Tleilaxu ' Her ex-husband but still very good friend. Satinel wished she had treated him a bit better but still feels it was right to let him divorce her also because she felt he still loved Eleven and Unohana more than her. She likes his sense of humor and amazing but scary oppai skills. History Satinel grew up as a noble woman in the Soul Society. Her family's fortune and good name were declining so she was raised to be an excellent wife for a rich man who would restore their fame and fortune. She was very smart and grew up to be a beautiful young lady. As she grew older she noticed that men liked her and marriage proposals started to come in. She disliked the idea of not getting a say in whom she would spend the rest of her life with. Around that time her shinigami powers started to awaken and through books she borrowed from the library she learned how to make small energy balls of condensed reiatsu. One day her parents caught her when she was practicing this and forbade her to use these powers. Noble women should not become shinigami and just be pretty, marry well, give birth to sons and bring honor to their family. When Satinel listened to all of this her anger started to manifest itself into a reiatsu ball which grew and grew until it exploded and destroyed their famous garden tea house. She used the confusion created by this to grab some of her things and escape to the shinigami academy. Thanks to an old friend of the family she was allowed to take the entrance exam without her parents knowing. Her parents eventually found her and wrote her a letter saying that they disowned her and that she was free to do whatever she liked as long as she never contacted them again. Satinel passed the entrance exam and began her shinigami career. Powers and abilities 'Charm You know it :noworry Zanpakutō Name:' Tsukiko '(Child of the Moon) *'Shikai: Tsukiko no Nozomi '(The Moon Child's Wish) *'Shikai Special Abilities: ' *'Bankai: Tsukiko no Hikari' (The Moon Child's Light) *'Bankai Special Abilities: '''Satinel's bankai is just like her shikai as in it uses the moon theme. Her bankai enables her to use all four special abilities in a fight in a random order of her choosing, but after the fourth ability is activated she can only retain it for five minutes and then has to wait for 29 minutes before any ability can be activated again due to her bankai needing to be recharged again and Satinel has to gather up the necessary reiatsu again to sustain her bankai. Satinel's bankai increases her accuracy in succesfully attacking and trapping a target. #'Nanukazuki (First Quarter) With this move Satinel is able to create a large white/bluish half moon circle shape around her opponent, which glues her opponent's feet to the ground for a minute due to a gravitational pull, while trapped like that small cold white/bluish laser beams will rain down from the sky and cut through anything they touch. #'Nijûsan yazuki '(Last Quarter) This move allows Satinel to create a large black half moon circle shape around her opponent, which either glues her opponents feet to the ground or pulls the opponent up by its feet into the sky depending on what Satinel wishes. While glued to the ground or floating in the sky cold small black laser beams will rain down from the sky or come up from the ground for a minute to cut through anything they touch. #'Mangetsu '(Full Moon) A move that allows Satinel to create a huge blinding white/bluish full moon circle shape, that lets no darkness penetrate it, around her opponent, which glues her opponent's entire body to the ground for one minute due to a gravitationall pull, while trapped like this the entire circle will become a cold white/bluish laser beam that annihilates virtually anything in its way. #'''Shingetsu (New Moon) The move that allows Satinel to create a huge black full moon circle shape, that lets no light penetrate it, around her opponent, which either glues her opponent's entire body to the ground, creating a being smashed sensation for the opponent, or pulls the opponent's entire body into the sky, creating a tearing apart sensation for the opponent. While glued to the ground or floating in the sky the entire circle will become a cold black laser beam that either rises up from the ground or comes down from the sky for a minute to rip through anything it touches. Trivia *This page is also create by Kurorai aka 16thSquadSanseki :noworry If you want a template like this too, tell me :noworry *Sati is the only Shinigami to have captured the Pr0napocalypse on film. Quotes "Kuro :hug" Category:Vice-Captains Category:Division 1 Category:Division 8 Category:Shinigami Category:Character profiles Category:Captain Commander